


【all焕】BEASTS

by Flower10



Category: ikon
Genre: ABO, M/M, 无三观, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Summary: 中文名：畜生们
Relationships: All焕, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Song Yunhyeong, bo焕, 彬振 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

吱嘎一声，黑色的轿车在院子里仓促停下，紧接着后门被打开，一条腿从车内迈出来。  
管家下意识加快步伐，赶在金韩彬完全从车子里下来前走到车门旁，伸手垫在车顶：“三少爷回来了。”  
金韩彬面如寒霜，他用力扯下领结，冷声问道：“几南哥呢？”  
从语气、表情到动作，无不透露出满满的烦躁。其实就连他的信息素都变得极具攻击性，好在管家是位对信息素不甚敏感的Beta，因此还能维持着优雅得体的仪态：“大少爷在花房......”  
话才说了一半，金韩彬转身就朝花房走去，脚下生风。  
“......小少爷和小具少爷也在。”管家冲着他远去的背影慢吞吞说完，伸手推了下眼镜，问道，“三少爷易感期到了？”  
“大概是。”司机说，“我一路飙回来的。”  
“提前了两天啊。”管家说完，转身去为他家三少爷的易感期做准备。

位于后院的玻璃花房被打造成巨大的鸟笼模样，各式各样的藤蔓顺着黑色栅栏与玻璃爬上去，开满了黄色的粉色的紫色的花。此刻阳光正好，轻快的吉他声与醉人的歌声从花房里飘出来，完成了一个生机盎然的春天。  
可金韩彬只觉得烦躁，冰冷好胜的信息素先主人一步，横冲直撞地闯入花房，摧毁了里面的好气氛。  
吉他声戛然而止，歌声也断了，尾音拉成色气的颤音。  
下一刻金韩彬便走进来了，带着刺骨寒意的眼神在花园里剐了一圈，锁定了金振焕。  
“韩彬?”金振焕满脸茫然，下一刻就被金韩彬走过来一把拽入怀里。  
金韩彬将那张漂亮精致的脸蛋藏进胸口，盯着同样是Alpha的具晙会：“滚。”  
具晙会眼色一沉，信息素蠢蠢欲动。  
“臭死了。”他说，语气挑衅。  
“说什么？”金韩彬肌肉紧绷，信息素铺天盖地向他压去。  
“韩彬——”金振焕挣脱盖在后脑上的手，伸长颈子在他唇边亲了一下。  
金韩彬便低下头与他对视，表情柔和下来，伸手摸了把他的小尖下巴。  
金东赫终于反应过来，拽着具晙会的胳膊要带他离开。但具晙会不想走，Alpha的骄傲让他迎战，打败那个嚣张的Alpha，然后把他怀里的Omega夺回来。  
明明是属于他的......歌才唱了一半......  
金东赫低声说：“几南哥会受伤的。”  
“啧。”具晙会卸了力道，臭着脸被金东赫拉出去。  
金东赫还体贴关上了花房的玻璃门。

花房变成了真正的牢笼。

“哥，好难受......”金韩彬圈住金振焕细腰，躬身埋入他颈间一拱一拱的撒娇。他把全部重量都压过去了，金振焕被压得不住后退，直到后腰撞上一排花架。  
花盆晃了晃，引得花枝摇曳，我见犹怜。金振焕包裹在白衬衣里的腰身弯下去，压住了各种被娇养的花。  
金振焕拽了下金韩彬的耳朵，不满道：“你打断了我的音乐会。”  
“音乐会有我重要？”金韩彬嗤笑一声，托着他屁股把人抱到花架上坐好，顺便挤进他腿间。  
“不是啊，当然音乐会更重要，你想什么呢？”金振焕说。他居高临下看来的目光里有金韩彬本能不愿意读懂的东西，金韩彬将眉眼低垂下去：“不要气我了，哥能承担后果吗？”  
带着侵略感的信息素将金振焕密不透风地包裹起来，贪婪又霸道。金振焕闷哼一声，软倒在金韩彬怀里，揪着金韩彬敞开的衬衣领子，脸色爆红，眼里也蓄起泪水，敏感得不像话。  
金韩彬还不放过他，一边咬他耳朵一边用气音问：“谁重要？”  
“......”  
金韩彬轻笑一声，慢条斯理解开金振焕的衬衣扣子，将衣领拉下去，露出圆润白皙的肩头。他在锁骨凹陷下去的地方摸了一把， 又顺着肌理划上去，松松扣住后颈：“谁重要？”  
金振焕被迫高高扬起脖颈，无法控制地呜咽出声。  
他颈子修长而雪白，上面还扣了个3指宽的贞操环，纯金打造，牢牢护住后颈的腺体。贞操环与骨骼皮肉配合默契，赋予了那儿脆弱易折的极致美感。  
金韩彬对这贞操环又爱又恨，爱它的美丽，恨自己不是那个有资格打开它的人。  
所以金韩彬变本加厉地欺负金振焕，非得反复从他嘴里听到爱意不可。  
“谁重要？”金韩彬在雪白胸口舔了一口，衔住一边乳尖细细吮吸，用牙齿不轻不重地研磨。  
“啊，别咬我——”金振焕挺着胸口，腰像是触电般抖动。他抱住埋在胸口的头，红着脸求饶，“韩彬啊，别咬......”  
“谁重要？”  
信息素也步步紧逼，以至于金韩彬还没做什么过分的事，金振焕便感到下面淌出蜜液，空虚的收缩。  
“你，你最重要。”  
金韩彬微笑起来：“是吗？那哥爱我吗？”  
“爱的。”金振焕拽住他头发，呜呜唧唧的，“韩彬啊......”  
金韩彬终于放开可怜的乳珠，顺着金振焕的力道抬起头，被他俯身凑过来吻住。  
金振焕的唇很软，温温柔柔的抿住金韩彬一片唇瓣吮吸，像小猫嘬奶。金韩彬眼神瞬间就柔和下来了，直起身子，双手撑着花台调整成金振焕舒服的姿势，任他动作。  
金振焕环住金韩彬的脖子，把自己嵌入他怀里。他吸够了金韩彬的唇，舌头从牙关里探出来，顶开金韩彬的牙关，去勾他的舌。

安抚处于易感期的弟弟，这是金振焕作为大哥以及同辈里唯一的Omega的义务。一直以来，他都做得很好。  
Omega的信息素甜甜沁出来，金韩彬闭上眼，于齿间泄出一道满足的叹息。  
他抓住金振焕的手腕，折到他身后，反客为主，加深了这个吻。  
两股信息素纠缠着，在花房里失控地迸发，Alpha的信息素追逐着Omega的，在它留下的每一丝香气里也要留下自己的香气，霸道又黏人。  
花香都被压制了，呼吸间只能嗅到信息素混合而成的气味，让彼此都心跳加速，体温升高。  
金韩彬的吻从脖颈开始，一路向下，在雪白的皮肤上留下细密的红痕。金振焕手被困在身后，被亲得身子不住后仰。  
花盆被挤下花台，啪地碎在地上，泥土洒得遍地都是。  
谁都顾不上清理，金振焕双腿被金韩彬往两边掰开，裤腰带也被解开，剥下。金韩彬单膝跪地，埋首于他跨间，在腿根印下吻痕，吮吸Omega秀气的性器，舔吻流淌着蜜液的后穴。  
“——回房间。”金振焕手撑着桌面支撑身子，抬腿踩住金韩彬的肩膀蹬他，“别在这。”  
“我忍不到那时候。”金韩彬严肃摇头，他直勾勾看着金振焕，脸歪过去贴着他大腿内侧蹭，表情无辜又讨打。  
金振焕不满蹙眉：“脏。”  
他抬起一只手看了下，果然看到上面沾着泥土，便把手举到金韩彬眼前，让他看。  
金韩彬看去一眼，抹去那点土，然后把五指顺着他指缝插进去，扣紧：“擦掉了。”  
他说着直起身，凑过去要亲他。  
“不行。”金振焕躲开他的唇，“会有虫子，钻进去怎么办？”  
金韩彬噗地笑出来：“那不行，几南尼是我的，只有我能进入你。”  
他伸长胳膊，折了一朵开得正好的花，把它别在金振焕耳上，然后抱起他，一把拽下他的裤子，让他考拉一样缠在自己身上。  
“把我的裤链解开。”他拍了拍金振焕的屁股，又捏住一瓣臀肉，和面似的揉捏，金振焕白生生的屁股马上就浮出了艳色。  
金振焕松开金韩彬的脖子，手滑下去解开西装裤拉链，把内裤拉下一点，放出那根硬的不行的肉棒，抓住它。  
金韩彬的呼吸立马变的粗重，他高挺的鼻子就抵在金振焕耳边，鼻尖一下一下蹭着他软软的耳垂与别在耳朵上的花。  
“几南尼，几南尼。”  
虽然只是在叫着金振焕，却好像把什么都说出来了。  
金振焕闭上眼，将下巴垫在他肩上，手中动作不停。  
金韩彬的呻吟钻入耳中，让他整个人都跟着颤抖。明明还没进入呢，但他已经在被金韩彬侵犯了，用眼神，用气息，用黏稠又浓密的信息素。  
后穴一直在出水，弄得腿根一片泥泞。他也想要了，穴口寂寞的收缩着，希望被填满，被粗暴对待。  
“韩彬啊......”  
“嗯。”金韩彬应了一声。他四处看看，抱着金振焕走到一张放了茶点的小推车面前。  
金韩彬挥手将上面的盘子杯子扫开，顿时精美的茶具在脚边噼里咣当碎了一地。他小心翼翼地将金振焕放到腾空了的桌面上，扶着他的腰帮他坐稳。  
推车滑轮动了动，刚要滑远便被金韩彬抓住把手，拉回自己身下。  
推车里有金振焕，他半躺进推车里，一只手抓着金韩彬的胳膊，另一只手撑着身后的桌面，修长白嫩的腿朝两边撇开，搭在推车台面高起一节的围栏上——如此美味的下午茶，金韩彬怎么可能让他跑了？  
金韩彬俯下身去，扣住他后颈吻他。  
推车被金韩彬推入他岔开的腿间，直到勃起的肉棒抵上金振焕湿得不像话的腿根。金韩彬用胯部死死抵着金振焕，用肉棒在那儿蹭。  
“唔——”金振焕被蹭得情迷意乱，躁动不安，他拽皱了金韩彬的西装，挺腰把自己往上面送，长腿乱动，攀推车台面的围栏又去攀金韩彬的屁股腰身，却滑落了，找不到支点。  
金韩彬被他逗笑了：“在做什么呢，攀岩吗？”  
金振焕撅起嘴，很不高兴的哼了声，看着金韩彬的眼神却湿漉漉的，很专注，盛满依赖。  
金韩彬快要被这眼神吸进去，他拨弄着金振焕细密的眼睫毛，俯过去吻他的眼睛和那颗甜蜜的心形痣。  
金振焕拉了拉他的衣服，张嘴吐出炙热的叹息：“韩彬——”  
金韩彬应了声，却只是吻他，吻他的嘴角、下颌，还有那节细长的脖子，把旖旎的粉色密密麻麻印上去。  
他总是这么恶劣，挑起金振焕的兴致，用信息素勾引他，却又不完全给他，冷眼旁观他愈发失态，最后堕入情欲的深渊，任人宰割。  
金振焕快要被逼疯，他伸长了脖子，高高仰着下巴，难耐地揉了把被汗水打湿的头发，把它们弄得乱糟糟。金韩彬看着那撮头发噗的笑起来，伸手把它们理好。  
下一刻领带被拽住，金振焕挺身凑上来，粗鲁的咬上他的喉结。  
“嘶。”金韩彬暗暗吸了口凉气。  
金振焕把领带解开，随手扔掉，一边咬他脖子一边解他衬衣扣子，手贴着紧致的肌理摸下去，揪住一粒乳尖拧。  
金韩彬发出痛呼，赶紧拽他的手：“要揪掉了！”  
金振焕冲他呲牙，以为自己超凶的，其实是可爱的过分了。  
金韩彬将他两只手腕拉到头顶，单手抓着，然后抽出皮带当做绳索，将金振焕双手绑到推车的扶手上。  
做完这一切，他直起身，抓住金振焕的腿打开，细细观察。  
那儿在收缩，像是被他过于专注的目光刺激到了，汁水不断被挤出来，顺着肌理弧度滑过，滴落桌面后还藕断丝连的。  
金韩彬往里面塞入两根手指，裹满了粘稠的汁后抽出来，放到嘴边嘬了口。  
金振焕瞬间羞红了脸。金韩彬总会做一些出乎意料的举动，好变态，像个痴汉，让他觉得害羞的同时又隐隐被取悦到。  
“快点给我。”金振焕说，舔着下唇，喉结滚动。  
“知道了，我当然会给哥的。”金韩彬说，终于扶着推车操进他体内，发出愉悦的闷哼。  
“啊。”金振焕把腰臀高高拱起，他脸色爆红，露出愉悦又痛楚的表情。  
金韩彬用胯部将他抵回推车台面，压住他抽送。  
金振焕瞬间抬腿夹住他窄腰，没过几秒又松开，无力地垂落下去，脚尖崩得笔直：“啊，啊！慢、慢一点......”  
“呵。”金韩彬并不听话，他舔着下唇，目光锁定在金振焕脸上，瞳孔泛着势在必得的绿光。  
肉棒目标明确，每一次都无情撞开妄想困住它的层层穴壁，撞向那个藏的极深的小口。这个时候金振焕便会瞪大水淋淋的眼睛，身子像触电了般颤栗：“啊！”  
耳边的花被连续的撞击晃动，最后落到推车里。  
谁都没空管它，金韩彬双手探入金振焕身上皱得不成样子的白衬衣，握住那节颤抖的腰将人固定住，肉棒目的明确地抵住生殖腔的入口碾磨。  
金振焕爽得头皮发麻，所有力气都被金韩彬撞出体外，最后灵魂被被撞出来了，晕乎乎飘在花房里浓郁的信息素中，只剩空荡荡的、软的不像话的躯体，被注入一波一波的快感。  
恍惚中生殖腔紧闭的小口也慢慢打开，被金韩彬敏锐发现，下一记直接破门而入，直直操入小小的生殖腔中。  
“啊——啊！”金振焕要疯了，扬起下巴流出眼泪，“出去......啊！不行......胀——好胀！”  
金韩彬俯下身，沉默地把金振焕抱入怀中，手盖在他后背，顺着脊柱反复抚摸。  
他在性事中话总是很少，更喜欢用眼神、用动作传达情绪。但金振焕深陷情欲，所有感官都变得迟钝，他无法每一次都能捕捉到金韩彬的眼神、动作，这让他很没有安全感。  
金振焕好难过，明明是两个人一起完成的性爱，有时候他却感觉到孤独。他将脸埋入金韩彬颈间，齿间不小心泻出细小的泣音。  
金韩彬便侧过脸来，吮去他的眼泪，又吻住他的唇。  
孤独就被吻散了。  
金韩彬继续挺胯干他，凑到他耳边小声提要求：“几南尼，我要射了。快点怀上我的宝宝好不好？给我生个像你一样的宝宝。”  
“……好……”  
这是金振焕的使命，他要为他的弟弟生下健康的孩子，把金家高贵的血脉延续下去。

金韩彬龟头埋在小小的生殖腔中，迅速肿胀成结，将大股大股的精液射给他。


	2. 2

花房的玻璃门从里面被打开，金韩彬抱着金振焕走出来。  
他自己衣衫凌乱，西装裤松松垮垮挂在屁股上，每走一步就滑落一点，十分不羁。  
反倒是考拉一样扒在身上的金振焕，被金韩彬用西装外套罩得严实，只能看到一点发梢和紧紧缠在金韩彬脖子和腰上的四肢。  
金振焕在外套里动了动，立马被金韩彬拍了拍后背，他便安静下来，只是盘在金韩彬后腰的脚丫，此刻十个脚趾都用力地蜷起来。  
——金韩彬的性器还插在他屁股里，每走一步龟头都会浅浅刺入生殖腔。  
从这儿回到金韩彬房间起码要走将近20分钟。金振焕已经想哭了，拽了拽金韩彬的领子，小声同他说：“会漏出来的。”  
“回去后再给你灌满。”金韩彬漫不经心道，手从西装下摆伸进去拍了拍金振焕的屁股。  
“你先拔出来。”  
“别走~不要赶我走~”金韩彬用乱七八糟的调子唱。  
不走心的态度惹恼了金振焕，他气得咬牙，却又无可奈何，最后握起拳头重重往金韩彬胸口捶了一记。  
金韩彬猛地停下脚步，弯腰发出痛呼。啊啊啊的叫了好半天，怀里的人一点反应都没有，金韩彬收了演技，掀起一点衣服往里面看。  
金振焕抬起头，恶狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
金韩彬就笑，摸摸他的背：“又生气啦，angry几南？”  
金振焕不理他，脸颊鼓鼓，嘴唇紧紧抿成一道笔直的线。  
这是真生气了。  
金韩彬收了笑：“知道了，我们快点回去，然后把几南尼灌满。”他说着加快步伐，顿时金振焕什么都顾不上了，把脸埋进金韩彬胸口，咬住他衬衣领忍耐。  
老管家知道金韩彬的霸道脾气，安排得很周到，回房间的路上一个佣人都没有。其实老管家还特地在花房外面停了张摆渡车，但金韩彬视而不见，抱着裹在外套里一无所知的金振焕越过它。  
终于走进房间的时候金振焕已被欺负的不行了，大汗淋漓，腰腹酸胀酥麻。金韩彬的状态也不算好，呼吸隐忍，手臂、脖颈青筋暴起。他猛地将金振焕按在门板上，压着他大力操干。  
金韩彬脱了自己的白衬衣，又脱了金振焕的，用赤裸的胸膛贴上他的，把过高的体温与激烈的心跳都传递过去。  
金振焕浑身都在抖，抽泣与呻吟被撞得断断续续。脑袋倚着门板，无力抬起下巴，被金韩彬反复啃咬着汗津津的脖颈与颈环。  
一只白生生的腿从金韩彬后腰落下，勉强用脚尖踩着地面，另一只腿被金韩彬用手臂兜进膝弯，高高拉开。金振焕觉得金韩彬像一头猛兽，饥肠辘辘，势在必得。而他就是那个被锁定的猎物，注定要被吃抹干净，一点渣都不会剩下。  
每次和金韩彬做爱都会让金振焕生出濒死感，从而生出让人无法承受的巨大快感。  
他能感到金韩彬又在他生殖腔里成结了，把那儿撑得满满当当。金振焕双手在金韩彬后背乱抓，大张着嘴，一点声音都发不出来。  
射精后金韩彬便抬起头来吻他，金振焕还在恍惚，连配合都做不到，张着嘴任他吮咬。一吻结束，金韩彬终于肯从他体内离开，抱着他上了床。  
“休息一下。”他拉过被子给金振焕盖好，一手捏住他后颈轻轻的揉捏。金振焕僵硬的身体渐渐被按得松软，最后闭上眼陷入香甜的梦乡。

醒来的时候光线都变暗了，一只大手盖在后背滑动，细细摸过每一寸肌肤。金振焕还懵着呢，一个人压过来，在他脸颊亲了一下，又埋到后颈嗅来嗅去，用鼻尖来回蹭保护着腺体的颈环：“醒了？”  
金韩彬声音干哑，仿佛很久未开口说话，又或许是过分缺水导致的。金振焕清了清嗓子，费劲哼出一个暗哑的音节，这才发现自己嗓子也不算好。  
金韩彬闷笑一声，把他搂进怀里，一起坐起来，然后越过金振焕坐到床边，背对着他弯下腰。  
金振焕呆呆看了会他遍布抓痕的背，慢吞吞趴上去，环住他脖子，被金韩彬背着站起来，挪到沙发那儿。  
金韩彬把他放进沙发里，又挨着他坐下，手臂往他身上一圈，另一只手拿起茶几上的杯子喂到他嘴边。  
金振焕抿着杯口，喝了一大口含在嘴里，腮帮鼓起，像个储满食物的小仓鼠。他用手扶住杯身，将它送到金韩彬嘴边。  
金韩彬眼神一闪，又开始笑。他推开送到嘴边的水杯，凑过去含住金振焕小小鼓鼓的嘴，抢他嘴里的水喝。  
金韩彬将所有的水都喝完后才放开他，把杯子又凑到他水润润的嘴边：“再喝点。”  
金振焕睨他一眼，把杯子抢过来自己拿着，扭过身去咕咚咕咚的喝水。  
金韩彬就笑：“太小气了，几南尼。也让我喝点啊。”  
“喝吧。”金振焕把杯子还给他，去拿茶几上的水果吃。茶几上摆满了各式各样的吃食饮料，都是老管家提前准备好的，足够他们俩应付完易感期这三天。  
金韩彬懒散窝进沙发里，视线停在金振焕动个不停的嘴上，神色专注。  
“怎么这次提前了这么多天？那个时候正好在开会吧？你中途跑出来的？”金振焕边吃边问，用叉子叉了个草莓喂给他。  
“嗯，有个老爷子差点被我的信息素熏晕倒，再待下去的话会议绝对开不成。”金韩彬吃了草莓，握住金振焕那只空闲的手，把玩他的手指，“金知元在呢，没事的。”  
金振焕应了声，脸上依旧带着担心。金韩彬与金知元高三毕业后便进入了公司，工作学习齐头并进。由于顶着继承人的身份，所有的目光都盯着他们，一点不对都不会被无限放大。金振焕默默看着，很是心疼，但又帮不上什么忙，omega是不可以接触这些的。  
随着孩子们渐渐长大，他作为大哥，能为他们做的事也越来越少了，这让金振焕很无力。  
“怎么啦？”金韩彬看出了他的不对，伸手去挠他下巴：“你那小脑瓜又在想什么了？快吃，不然就回床上，我正拼命克制着呢，几南尼。”  
金振焕便又开始嚼嘴里的东西，软绵绵的请求道：“就再让我休息一下嘛。”  
金韩彬欣赏了会金振焕腮帮鼓鼓吃东西的样子，把他抱腿上圈住，凑到后颈嗅了嗅。怀里的人从内到外都染上了他的味道，这让金韩彬感到餍足。他耐心等金振焕吃完，又耐心的让他消食了半个小时，这才把人抱回床上，继续享用。

易感期结束后金韩彬整个人神清气爽，他洗了澡、刮了胡子，穿好修身的西装，对着镜子打好领结，这才走到床边坐下。  
床上一团凌乱，床单乱糟糟的，和被子混作一团，露出了下面乳白色的床垫。金振焕被裹在凌乱的布料中，呆毛乱翘，蹙着眉睡的正香，微张的嘴边挂着可疑的水渍。  
金韩彬俯身在他脸颊亲了一下，低声说：“我去公司了。”  
金振焕动了动，没醒。  
金韩彬满腔怜爱没处发泄，他想了想，掏出手机对着金振焕的睡颜拍了几张，点开金知元的kkt页面一股脑发过去。  
金知元的回复立马就发来了。  
金知元：阿一古啊...  
金知元：做的也太过了吧臭小子kkkk  
金知元：快给我来公司！我因为你要死了，西八！  
金韩彬回了个笑脸，心满意足离开。

金振焕睡了一整天，期间一直没有人进来打扰他，直到太阳开始滑向地平线的时候，金东赫开门进来了。  
其实这个房间，乃至金振焕身上都黏满了金韩彬霸道的信息素，驱赶着所有妄想靠近的人。但金东赫是个beta，没有腺体，也感应不到任何信息素的beta。  
他成功侵入了金韩彬的私人领域，爬上他的床，扑到金振焕身上抱住他，甜甜道：“该起床了，几南哥。”  
金振焕唔了声，挣扎着翻了个身，还是不肯睁眼。  
金东赫就凑过去，亲他的下巴，抱着他没完没了的撒娇：“几南尼哥~南尼~起床了——”  
金振焕勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝，看清是他后又闭上：“东赫啊......”  
声音懒洋洋的，带着沙哑的睡意。  
“抱哥回房间洗澡好不好，好不好？”金东赫问，跟哄孩子似的。  
“不要。”金振焕便也像孩子一样耍赖，“我要睡觉，让我睡觉！”  
“不行——再睡下去晚上会睡不着的，而且脸会变得肿肿的。”金东赫硬是把他从被窝里挖出来，抄着他腿弯把人抱怀里，离开了金韩彬的房间。  
金振焕的房间就在对门，金东赫抱着金振焕走进去，正要往浴室走，金振焕就提要求：“再躺一会，醒醒觉。”  
“内~”金东赫便转换方向，抱着金振焕爬到床上去躺着。熟悉的环境和无害的弟弟让金振焕大大松了口气，整个人都松懈下来。  
金东赫让他枕着自己的胳膊，目光流连在他赤裸的身上。金振焕身上没有一寸皮肤是好的，红痕遍布，有吻痕、牙印还有掌印，两个乳尖比平日肿大了一圈，仔细看还有点破皮，小腹里那个器官好好存着金韩彬的种，拱出一个很性感的弧度。  
金东赫用指腹一个一个描绘着红痕：“哥被韩彬哥欺负的好惨。”  
金振便做出哭唧唧的样子，用毛茸茸的头顶拱他：“就是，我好累啊，东赫。”  
“辛苦啦，我们哥。”金东赫笑得眯起眼，两个酒窝也甜甜的放出来，“我帮哥按按。”  
金东赫手很漂亮，手指纤长，骨节分明。这双手摁在金振焕同样漂亮的身体上，帮他放松着僵硬的肌肉。  
金振焕舒服得哼哼，舒展着身体任他动作。他没有发现，有一道暗色的光在金东赫瞳孔飞快滑过。


	3. Chapter 3

韩国金氏，韩国三大家族之一，古老而庞大，旗下企业经营项目几乎涵盖了整个商业，同时涉足媒体、政治。  
金氏的孩子们无论Alpha还是beta、omega都是各领域中的佼佼者，天资聪颖，出类拔萃。这是金氏高贵血脉的馈赠，每一位金氏都以自己的血统而自豪，所以便有了一个规矩：金氏每一位纯血统拥有者，都身负将这高贵血统延续下去的重任。  
为了生出优质的alpha、omega孩子，同辈中的alpha与omega自性成熟之后便要交合，孕育后代。  
金振焕、金知元、金韩彬、金东赫，这一辈的纯血金氏就只有他们四个。从小四兄弟感情都很要好，但是等第二性别觉醒后，分化成beta金东赫还是敏锐察觉到了那细微的不同。比如小时候他可以肆意爬上金振焕的床，和他一起睡觉，可某一天起，金振焕的夜晚不再属于他了——  
他是个beta，没有与金振焕结合、诞下孩子的权利，他甚至不在继承人名单中，虽然他也足够优秀，不负金氏盛名。  
金东赫不是个有野心的孩子，他不在乎有没有争继承人的资格，他只是想得到那个漂亮的、温柔的omega哥哥的爱。  
一点就够了。  
好在他擅长撒娇，金振焕又过于温柔，总是不忍心拒绝弟弟们的索求。另外两位alpha哥哥也把这个最小的弟弟划为自己人，允许金振焕把给他们的爱从指缝中漏一点给可爱的忙内。

金东赫单手撑着床，把浑身赤裸、带着满身被疼爱过的痕迹的哥哥压在身下，怜爱地啄吻他漂亮的嘴唇。  
金振焕闭着眼，嘴唇轻启，嘴角勾出微笑的弧度。他松松抓住金东赫支在耳边的手腕，任他动作。  
金东赫另一只手在他身体游走，力度很轻，是让他很舒服的摸法。软软的舌头从微启的唇缝中滑进来，温柔的扫过牙齿，然后继续深入，勾上藏在口腔里的舌。  
一吻结束后金东赫咂了咂嘴，告诉金振焕：“哥嘴里都是韩彬哥的味道。”  
金振焕懒洋洋哼了一声。  
金东赫又埋下来，舔吻他下巴脖颈。比起那两个如狼似虎的混蛋，金东赫超级温柔，明明也是在索取，却更像在给予。  
金振焕轻声哼着，只觉得浑身酸痛的地方都渐渐放松下来，不再紧绷。他主动将手探入金东赫裤子中，握住那个已勃起的家伙抚慰。  
金东赫发出愉悦的轻哼，埋在金振焕颈间用毛茸茸的发顶拱他：“哥的手好软，跟豆腐一样，好舒服。”  
金振焕逗他：“那就只用手？”  
“啊—不可以——”金东赫拖长声音撒娇，抱着金振焕在床上滚来滚去，“哥～几南哥～”  
“知道了，知道了。”金振焕笑着求饶，用手护着肚子。翻滚的时候生殖腔里的东西也在翻天覆地晃，似乎都能听到哗哗的水声。  
金振焕在金东赫怀里曲起腿，夹紧，只觉得宫口和肠道又开始敏感的抽搐。金东赫见状，把手伸到他胯间摸了一把，果然摸到一手湿润。  
“哥想要了，是不是？”他刺入一个指节。  
金振焕哼了一声，抓住他的手：“不行……”  
说是这么说，语气却没有很坚决，金东赫便问：“真的？真的不行？”  
金振焕把嘴巴高高撅起来。  
金东赫于是笑得好大声，他本来就是狐狸相，笑得眯起眼睛的样子更像只狡黠的小狐狸：“我就知道会这样，所以准备了。”  
小狐狸坐起来，两指夹着一个方形的包装袋晃了晃，又送到嘴间用牙咬着。他盯住金振焕，慢条斯理把自己剥光，又俯下身，叼着包装袋凑到金振焕嘴边。  
金振焕看着他，见他挤眉弄眼的传达出祈求，这才张嘴咬住包装袋的另一个角。  
金东赫立马又笑眯眯，脑袋向上一仰，被两人咬在嘴里的包装袋就被撕开了。他拿出里面的安全套给自己套上，抓着金振焕两个脚踝拉高，将他的腿架在自己肩膀，又拿了枕头垫在金振焕腰下。  
这个体位就算不小心被干开也流不出来。金振焕揪住枕角，任由他慢慢地干进来。  
金东赫动作很轻，也没有干很深，每次都是浅浅磨过敏感点就退出来，毫无留恋。这是让金振焕很舒服的频率，他闭着眼享受，胳膊横过嘴边，咬住一点皮肉。  
很快胳膊就被金东赫拨开了，他将自己漂亮的手指插入金振焕口中，用指尖去撩拨舌尖：“痛？”  
“不是。”金振焕喊着他的指头，说得含含糊糊，“很舒服......”  
有点不够，想要更多，想被更粗暴的对待。  
但是不行。  
“舒服啊。”金东赫点点头，放下心来。  
作为最擅长察言观色的忙内，他当然听出了金振焕的未尽之言，但是不行，金振焕的身体经受不住更粗暴一点的疼爱，他也不会允许自己做得更放肆。  
这是必须遵守的游戏规则。

生殖腔里的东西又在晃，随着金东赫操干的频率一下一下拍打着高处的腔壁，金振焕呜咽一声，又用双手护住了肚子。他整个人都被染上粉色，眼角沁出泪花：“东赫啊。”  
金东赫甜甜地应了一声：“怎么啦？”  
金振焕高高挺起腰，被架高的腿紧绷着乱蹬：“可以了……”  
金东赫能感觉到哥哥温暖的肠道正紧紧吸着自己，想要逼迫他缴械投降。他死死抓住床单忍耐着，退出金振焕体内，然后用克制的力道将他翻了个面。  
金东赫脱了安全套，将肿胀的肉棒插入哥哥白嫩的臀缝，一手握住一瓣臀肉往中间聚积，大力抽送起来。  
“啊！”  
金振焕撑着床，发出甜美的叫喊。  
“干嘛叫那么好听啊。”金东赫故意用埋怨的语气道，“搞得好像我在哥体内干你一样。”  
明明只插了臀缝而已，他已经很克制了。  
金东赫揉着两团嫩肉，用自己的指印覆盖掉金韩彬留在上面的，俯下去吻金振焕的后背，将额头贴到金振焕的纯金颈环上，一阵抽送后闷哼着射在他后腰。  
金振焕像鱼一样弹了下，被金东赫牢牢抱进怀里：“几南尼哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“好爱你，好爱你～”  
金振焕笑着抬起手，轻轻拍了拍他脸颊：“今天撒娇怎么这么多？”  
“好久没见到哥了嘛。明天要去学校吗？还是再休息一天？”  
“该去学校了。”金振焕呼出口气，“得练习啊，马上要表演了。”  
“内，这几天我也有在好好练习。”  
金振焕便笑了，拍了拍金东赫的脸以表赞赏。

吃晚饭的时候餐桌上只有三个人：金振焕、金东赫和他们的alpha父亲。金知元和金韩彬最近在做的企划案到了关键时刻，每天早出晚归，大多时候干脆住在公司，根本就碰不上面，金韩彬还是因为易感期提前了才来找的金振焕。  
饭桌上父亲果然问起金韩彬易感期的事，目光扫过金振焕的脖子，啧啧摇头。  
金振焕穿了件宽大的T恤，金东赫给他挑的，领口很大，大刺刺展示着金韩彬烙在皮肤上的痕迹，看起来好可怜。  
“那家伙。”父亲低声念叨了一句，转头吩咐管家明日请家庭医生来给金振焕看看，又不停给金振焕夹菜，让他多吃一点。  
金振焕被父亲和忙内弟弟投喂得腮帮鼓鼓，乖乖点头。

不知怎么的，金氏子嗣越来越单薄，金振焕父亲那辈纯血的AO才有5人，到了金振焕这辈，就只有他们3个，而自他们仨性成熟已三年过去，金振焕肚子还是没什么动静。  
怀孕并不是一件容易事，没有得到终身标记的omega很难因为一场性爱就怀上孩子，即使生殖腔里每次都被灌满精液。  
金振焕也很郁闷，明明检查了三人身体都很健康，他也有很好的履行职责，怎么就是怀不上呢？  
金知元和金韩彬倒是一点都不着急，反而还劝他放宽心：“哥自己都像个小朋友，怎么能做爸爸？再来个哇哇哇的小屁孩是要把我俩逼疯吗？”  
到底谁像小朋友啊，金振焕立刻反击：“你们年龄加一起都不满5岁。”  
然后他就被年龄加一起都不满5岁的小朋友们联手给欺负得眼泪汪汪。  
开玩笑归开玩笑，其实他的弟弟们已经成长为优秀的大人了。  
也不知道那俩家伙现在在做什么，有没有好好吃饭。

金振焕牵挂的俩人正在应酬，金韩彬不能喝酒，举着毫无度数的气泡酒跟人攀谈，金知元就惨了，喝得满身酒气，还要强压下醉意，做出面不改色的样子。  
他好不容易寻着个空，偷偷溜出去吹风，踉踉跄跄的靠上墙，摸出手机来打电话。  
电话很快接通了，一个轻快的、故作凶狠的声音在耳边响起：“做什么？”  
金知元低声笑起来：“几南尼。”  
是很温柔的语气，被酒浸泡过的嗓音比平日更加暗哑，金振焕听出了不对，问道：“喝酒了？”  
“嗯。”金知元点头，虽然金振焕看不到，但他还是露出了委屈神情，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨道，“我都喝麻了，还要装厉害，好累啊。”  
“……”金振焕没有说话。  
金知元知道他是心疼了，但一时又想不到要怎么安慰。他的小哥哥瞬发力不太行，遇上事情小脑子总要转上好一会才能想出应对的办法，可爱的不像话。金知元笑眯了眼睛，主动撒娇：“想你了，南尼。”  
“回来吧，今晚。”金振焕说，“我等你。”  
“······好。”金知元应道，鼻子发酸，“会很晚，别等我，乖乖睡觉，知道吗？”  
“嗯。”金振焕声音轻快扬起，“我让管家准备醒酒汤，喝了再上来。”  
“内。”金知元乖乖应下，“我该进去了，挂吧。”  
“嗯，等着你哦～”


End file.
